fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Out
Power Out is episode 14b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Oz *Lenny *Boog *Dollarnator *Mr. Mufflin *Janitor Poopatine *Lupe *Mrs. Cram *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Josh Duhamel as Oz Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Jeff Bennett as Boog, Mr. Mufflin, Dollarnator Candi Milo as Lupe, Mrs. Cram Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum are thrilled to watch a movie that Dollarnator brought from the future: "Robot Pirate Ninja President". At first, Dollarnator rejects, but he puts it in anyway, but suddenly, all the power in town goes out! The trio then find a better place to watch the movie-the Frosty Mart, that's still running. After a hard door enterance and running into a wacky Mr. Mufflin, they learn that Lenny is using Bikey as a power generator to keep the Frosty Mart running. They ask Lenny where to plug Dollarnator in, and he suggests outside. They were about to go out when they suddenly approach an angry mob of their friends. Lupe, Kyle, Yo, Oz, Fedora Man, Duke, Chuggy, Mrs. Cram and Janitor Poopatine all have no power in their homes, and are mad at the boys. After a slight apology of trying to watch a movie from the future, the mob decides to watch the movie with them. Later on, after setting up the Frosty Mart Drive-In Theater, Chum Chum plugs in Dollarnator's three circuts and starts the movie. The movie goes off to a good start, but a few moments later, the movie shuts down. Dollarnator says he needs more power, and Chum Chum entertains the audience so they won't get upset. Fanboy asks Lenny for more power, but the brackets on his power generator begin to fall apart and Fanboy has to get a wrench. Back outside, the movie starts up again. Meanwhile, Fanboy was trying to find a wrench while at the same time, is missing the movie and does not wanna miss a single second. Uh-oh! Two problems, one night! He heads back outside to see the movie and tells Chum Chum he needed to find a wrench, not noticing he brought one already. Back inside, Lenny's power generator comes apart and he bursts through the screen into the night sky, thus, shutting down the movie again. The mob is angry again, and instead of entertaining them, the boys try sneeking away in the dark, but they were wearing their Nighty-Lighty-Tighty-Whities. As a result, the mob chases after the boys, leaving Mr. Mufflin to play alone with his stick and hoop. Songs *''Stick and Hoop'' *''Entertainment Moment'' 'Gallery Power Out.jpg 6215025917_3b61feae2e.jpg 6215541008_72ceef715d.jpg 6215540356_6e5fc4aef7.jpg z8imagem0003665555555.PNG z22imagem03232.PNG z33imagem01569.PNG Trivia/Goofs *This episode reveals Lenny can use Bikey as a power generator. *Mr. Mufflin was the only person who liked the blackout. *Kyle does not talk in this episode, despite appearing in most of the mob. However, he is heard grumbling. *The narrator voiceover for Robot Pirate Ninja President sounds like Professor Flan's voice. Although Professor Flan's voice seemed to be heard, he was never actually seen during the episode. Perhaps Jim Cummings might have done the narrator for the movie. *First episode to take place completly at night. *Fanboy would've likly noticed the wrench in his hand if he hadn't wondered so much. *Lenny said Fanboy's name for the first time. Goofs *There were 9 members of the mob when they enter the Frosty Mart, but when they sit down to watch the movie, there were 12 members. *When the power goes out, the moon turns off, too. In real life, this is impossible. Allusions *When Mr. Mufflin first shows up with his stick and hoop, "The Entertainer" can be heard as background music. *'''E.T. - After Lenny's bike comes off the brackets, his bike goes flying in front of the moon. This was a reference to the bike-flying scene from the movie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dollarnator Category:Fanboy